Heart valve prostheses as described herein generally have a stent framework, which can be transferred from a collapsed state into an expanded state and has a plurality of struts, which form a plurality of cells connected to one another, and also a heart valve (in particular made of a biological tissue), which is fixed to the stent framework.
When implanting artificial heart valves, in particular a mitral valve, it is necessary for the correct and durable functioning of the artificial heart valve, to adapt the valve to the anatomical environment in the region of the natural heart valve (annulus). For example, it is necessary to form the valve asymmetrically in terms of its radial geometry. Here, the D-shaped annulus geometry of the native valve should be taken into consideration.
On this basis, the object of the present invention is to provide a heart valve prosthesis which enables an adaptation of this type.